


The Tony Stark Lookalike Competition

by i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate



Series: if you mess with me (you're messing with my family) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Found Family, I Blame Tumblr, Irondad, Oneshot, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, in this house we are rhodey stans first and human beings second, let's pretend justin hammer never pulled that shit and is just a weird-ass tony stark wannabe, no beta we die like men, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate/pseuds/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate
Summary: It was something that they had all gotten used to; one of them would say no to something, Tony would do his saddened bambi eyes and then they would find themselves doing the thing, with no idea how they had gotten there.And so when a teenager with wide, innocent eyes and excited ramblings appeared in the compound, they thought with exasperation,Oh god, not another one.
Relationships: Canon compliant - Relationship
Series: if you mess with me (you're messing with my family) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	The Tony Stark Lookalike Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post.

It was something that they had all gotten used to; one of them would say _no_ to something, Tony would do his saddened bambi eyes and then they would find themselves doing _the thing_ , with no idea how they had gotten there.

It was amusing to see new members of the “Tony Stark Defense Squad” be so confused by the effect that Tony had on them. The look of utter bewilderment that crossed Dr. Strange’s face from time to time as he found himself doing whatever Tony wanted often sent Rhodey and Pepper into quiet cackles.

And so when a teenager with wide, innocent eyes and excited ramblings appeared in the compound, they thought with exasperation, _Oh god, not another one_.

Because holy hell they already had to deal with one adorable genius superhero with a guilt complex and stubborn streak a mile wide, did they really need one more?

The answer was _no._

But they loved him anyway.

“C'mon, Mr. Stark! It’ll be fun!”

“Seriously, kid, why do you even want me to do this?”

“Please?”

Rhodey chuckled as he walked into the lab, observing the argument going on between the two genius dumbasses (not that that made much sense - whatever).

“What’s going on in here?” he asked, amused.

Tony glanced up, his eyes lighting up at seeing his best friend. “Honeybear, thank goodness you’re hear. Tell the kid to keep badgering me.”

“About what? Someone fill me in here.”

This time, it was Peter that answered. “There’s a Tony Stark lookalike contest going on!” he chirped cheerfully.

“And the kid wants me to go.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t have time for that, and why would I even want to go compete against a bunch of wannabes.”

“He just doesn’t want to lose,” Peter mumbled under his breath, loud enough for them both to hear.

“Excuse me?” Tony sputtered, turning to Peter in indignation. “What did you just say?”

“You just don’t want to lose,” Peter repeated louder, grinning. “That’s why you’re not going. You think ‘some wannabe’ will beat you.”

Tony stood up abruptly. “You know what? My schedule just got cleared for today.” He turned to Peter. “Come on, kid. Let’s go to this contest of yours.”

And so, grinning victoriously, Peter led the way out of the lab while Rhodey grinned, amused at seeing how the kid had Tony wrapped around his fingers.

An hour later, Tony stomped into the penthouse and sat on the couch next to Rhodey, obviously aggravated at something.

“Where’s the kid?” Rhodey asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Happy’s driving him home. Turns out he had a _test_ coming up that he needed to study for.”

“And how did the contest go?”

“Fine.”

“Fine? What do you mean, fi- _oh my god_ ,” he said in dawning realization. “You lost, didn’t you?”

“No,” Tony said quickly. Too quickly.

 _“You did,”_ Rhodey said gleefully. “You actually did.”

Tony grumbled, turning away from Rhodey. “I didn’t _lose_.” he snapped. “I got…second place.”

“Who got first?” Rhodey asked, an unholy grin spreading across his face.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Tony. Man. Of _course_ I wouldn’t.”

“Promise?”

_“Promise.”_

Tony mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?”

“Justin Hammer.”

Silence.

A snicker.

Tony turned to glare at his friend. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” he whined.

“I - I know - but - that’s- _HAHAHAHAHAHA_ -”

“Oh, very funny,” Tony snapped, glaring. “Laugh it up.”

After a minute or two of laughing, Rhodey stopped, gasping for breath.

“ _Please_ tell me you have pictures,” he said.

“I didn’t take any,” Tony said grumpily. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t give them to you. You are a horrible, dastardly person who laughs at your best friends plight. I didn’t even _want_ to do it.”

“If you didn’t want to do it, then why did you?”

“Because - because -” a look of dawning horror appeared on Tony’s face as he tried to figure out the reason behind his decision. “I - _don’t know_. Why did I go to that dumb contest? The kid was talking and - _what_?” his expression of bewilderment was enough to send Rhodey into another round of giggles.

The next day, Rhodey got a message on his phone from Peter. **_Thought you might want a picture of the contest_** , was the simple message that came with the photo he had sent. Snorting, Rhodey saved the photo. After all, you never knew when you needed some blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr saw it first.](https://ever-so-change-able.tumblr.com/post/630603821788332033/evilwomen-tony-wants-to-do-something)


End file.
